I QUIT
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Squalo is finally fed up with Xanxus


A/N: First XS fic! Hope you don't mind! This is not ten years after.

I QUIT

"Trash, get my dinner!"

"You expect me to eat this piece of shit, you worthless scum!"

"Trash, do these papers!"

"Raah!"

"Retard!"

"Scum!"

"You useless piece of shit!"

"Faget!"

...

"VOOOOOI! I QUIT!" No one expected to hear that in the very walls of the Varia. Most of all from Sqaulo himself. He was finally fed up with his lover's ruthless abuse on him! Telling him to do this and that! He does everything and then gets smashed in the head or be pulled by the hair! Then he's taking in bed...actually he enjoyed that alot and didn't care because he wasn't a baby but then he finally snapped when he caught Xanxus freaking flirting with a woman!

Yet, none of the Varia knew it was for that reason. They believe it was because Xanxus smashed another vase on his head. Usually a person who quits would be killed to keep the secrets hidden but Xanxus said he was too lazy and that Squalo will come back eventually. He didn't say the last part which worried everyone.

Squalo went away from Italy to be far away as possible from him. He could just go off in a killing spree and spread chaos for fun but then he felt too depressed to kill anyone which was a major problem. So out of spite to anger his boss and lover, he went to the most hated enemy territory, Tsuna's house.

Tsuna was having a peaceful lunch at home with everyone because it was Spring Break and everyone wanted to hang out for his mama's cooking. Yamamoto supplied sushi and Bianchi also supplied some which everyone was very well avoiding. Collonello constantly butting heads with Reborn. Fuuta conversating with Basil over history. All the girls on one corner talking about random girly things.

Fon playing with Mammon's head (WHO'S A FREAKING BOY!). Dino and Hibari eating silently and feeding to each other once in awhile. Yamamoto trying to convince Gokudera to eat a new type of sushi he made. The Simon family trying to calm the woman of the team from killing the playboy. Plus Tsuna desperately tries to avoid Mukuro's advances. Chrome is more like a sister to Mukuro which everyone believed was more but wasn't. Ken and Chikusa was busy doing something nobody didn't want to think about.

Anyway it was peaceful the Mafia way. Everyone was happy. And then their was the doorbell. "Ah! I got it! Excuse me Mukuro!" He got under the boy's arm since he was cornered to a wall. He regretted opening the door.

"VOOOOI! What took you so long?" He screamed catching everyone's attention.

"SQUALO!" Yamamoto gleamed having his boyfriend glare daggers. He took Yamamoto's wrist that had the sushi and bit it to take back his attention. "Ah! So do you like it!"

Gokudera blushed. He did and Yamamoto gleamed at him because he was so happy.

Back to Squalo. "Hey, trash! I need a place to stay!"

"Hiiii! Wh-why? What happened to the Varia?"

"I quit the Varia! Are you going to let me in or not?"

Tsuna was at lost of words because Squalo was seriously scary. Luckily Tsuna's mom came to the rescue. "Hello~ Are you Tsuna's friend? If you need a place to stay, you are welcome to stay here!"

"Thank you." Squalo said in a growl since Tsuna's mom was very pretty and kind. He sits down at the table and everyone stares at him. "VOOOOI! Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Well, Squalo, you said you quit the Varia. How come?" Yamamoto, the most natural to talk to him said.

He grunts trying to find the words to look like a broken-hearted fool. "I got sick of the annoying Varia!"

"Oh, Xanxus broke up with you?" Yamamoto, although simple-minded, knew like everyone else what kind of relationship the two had.

Squalo's face turned red. "VOOOOI! He did not break up with me! I just quit to get away from him! I mean them! They are fucking annoying, you got that!"

"Oh, I see! I see! I'm glad you're having a break. Having such a violent relationship isn't such a good thing!" He said straight forwardly having the sword master blush redder. Everyone nodded behind the baseball athlete except Gokudera not appreciating his boyfriend being so familiar to especially Squalo since they had their private training time. Especially the girls had nodded knowing Squalo was the definite uke.

"Xanxus is naturally grumpy, and no one will abuse me without paying me." Mammon spoke.

Fon nods. "It's not good for the soul."

"~~~~~" I-pin spoke.

"That's right I-pin." Fon nods to her. Everyone doesn't bother asking.

"Xanxus always been hard to deal with so its good to make a change once in awhile." Dino replied.

"What are you saying, Dino? You mean if I give you a hard time, you'll immediately go to someone else. You need to be disciplined." Hibari drags Dino out of the door to not wreck the home. Only Tsuna worries.

"If my husband Tsuna was that cruel, especially to children, I would definitely not date him! Right Kyoko!" Both Haru and Kyoko agrees.

"My boyfriend Romeo was terrible, so I poisoned him. If not for that, I wouldn't have met Reborn." She blushes and sighs getting all gushy.

"For thou love has spoken in small words, without the thrall of violent gashes to one's noble heart. Shall it heed to darkness forever more." Fuuta spoke and almost everyone didnt understand.

"What he meant was that it was good you broke up with him." Basil cleared it.

"VOOOOI! I didn't not break up with him! I quit the Varia!" Squalo shouts in anger.

"Kufufufufufu! Too bad you're lover isn't like my sweet Tsuna." Mukuro was not helpful at all.

"You should just shoot him down! Kora! So he can learn his lesson! Kora! He's nothing like my sweet Lal! Kora!" Another worthless advice. Squalo feels completely more annoyed than the Varia but again, he wanted to piss off Xanxus even if it meant costing everyone their lives.

The Simon had nothing to say since they were still trying to calm down Adelheid.

Squalo sighed out roughly rethinking his strategy. It'll take about a week to get the news over there. "Hey, where's the annoying baby?" He notices for the heck of it.

"Huh, you mean Lambo? I don't know. I hope he's okay. Must be using the restroom." Tsuna replies calming down. "Anyway, Squalo, if Xanxus is giving you a hard time, it's okay to be honest. We all need to relax once in awhile." He smiles sweetly making the sword master blush.

Squalo did rethink what he was doing. He could just leave and be in a fancy hotel but then again, it would be...his pride would never let him say this..._lonely_. Instead he stayed and slept with Tsuna in his room for the rest of the days. It was hectic throughout them since it seemed like chaos was happening with Reborn around that he got in the mix of it. To think he thought the Vongolas was just a bunch of weak lazy crap.

Tsuna was also having a problem with Lambo missing. He hasn't been seen until a note was found that Lambo was meeting a friend for candy and to not worry with horrible hand writing. Squalo was tired or going out training his sword to calm down or pass the days. If his pride would let him say it...he was seriously _missing _the Varia. Especially...Xanxus. He wondered what they were doing. They probably don't give a shit.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH! Where is Squalo?" Xanxus threw a tantrum in his room. It's been days since he hasn't seen Squalo and thought he was off just doing some shitty missions but he hasn't come for one minute to see him! He was seriously sexually fustrated!

Levi, Lussaria, Bel and Fran (who came for some Bel time without saying so to not look need or stupid) were hiding behind the doors peeking in with fear.

"Uh, who's going to tell him?" Levi was not ready to die.

"Well, not meeeeee~ I'll heal whoever's left barely alive!" Lussaria defended himself.

"Bel-sama, you do it." Fran told him bluntly.

"Ushi...why me?"

"If you do it, I'll do that disgusting thing you like."

"You think that I-"

"Without complaining along with that other disgusting thing you like." That got the blond prince hooked.

He bravely went in ducking for the flying objects. "Ushishishishi~ Bossu, Squalo quit remember."

"What? He actually quit! That freaking COCK SUCKING WHORE! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

Bel gulped silently. "He's at Tsuna's house in Japan." Everyone ran out of the castle as it blew up.

Squalo sneezed for no particular reason as he was walking around the streets in the middle of the night. "VOOOOOI! I'm so bored!" He claimed since all his missions came to him back at the Varia but there was no way he was going back with his tail between his legs. He was Superbi Squalo for christsakes!

"Yare, yare. Then why don't you go back." Squalo looks around hearing a similar phrase.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"And you're already losing touch. I'll come out." The man comes out and appears to be 20+ years Lambo.

"VOOOOOI! Who are you?" Since Squalo never met the twenty year version so had his sword ready to kill since he's seriously blood lustfully fustrated.

"Yare, yare. It's Lambo from twenty years of the future. Baby Lambo had broke the ten year bazooka again and I've been stuck here for a few days. I've been hearing that you have problems with Xanxus. Not a surprise considering his habits." He shrugs. He was currently not wearing his huge brown coat or horns since baby Lambo got him here while he was changing.

"VOOOOOI! What's it to you?" The silver hear swordsman pointed his sword seriously wanting to spread blood.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just wondering what you're doing in the streets alone."

"It's none of your business!"

"I see. Like Sawada-san would say, it's okay to be honest if you miss him. We're alike relationship-wise."

Squalo grunts and pulls down his sword. He didn't like talking about things personally but the man's cool demeanor and honest words got him hooked. He hasn't been able to talk to anyone who had his problems. "What do you mean by that?" He growls.

"It's hard to believe but ten years in the future, Reborn has been freed from his arcobaleno curse and is currently my lover. He pushes me around whenever he feels like it and fucks me violently afterwards."

Yes, that sounded very much like his relationship with Xanxus, he will mentally admit. "VOOOOI! I don't have time hearing your problems!"

"I'm only saying that I know a violent relationship is rough and I'll admit that I can leave Reborn and be in a better relationship. I could have anyone I wanted like you, but we both know that no matter who it was, the only person that will ever come in mind for a share of a hot passionate time that could ever satisfy us to sleep would be with them." He walks closer to Squalo very aware of who the man is.

"VOOOI! You know nothing! Xanxus no longer means anything to me! That bastard!" Squalo voice cracked. He looked away in shame.

"If you were over him then why is your hair still long?"

"What?"

"You heard me." He took a few strands of beautiful silver hair in his finger tips feeling its silk coarse through. "You made a vow that you would cut your hair when Xanxus becomes boss. The length of your hair stands for the devotion you have for Xanxus. If he truly means nothing, then why don't you cut it?"

Squalo backs away. "He means nothing!" He grabbed his hair and raised his sword all in intentions to cut it but couldn't. He tries but his arm wouldn't move.

Lambo smiles a small smile and moves closer putting down Squalo's armed hand and grabs the hair. "You see. Though you should be grateful to have someone like Xanxus to be your lover unlike Reborn. At least Xanxus is faithful."

"Faithful my ass! I saw him with another woman!"

"Really? You caught them sleeping together?"

Squalo tched. "No!"

"You caught them kissing?"

"..."

"Were they only talking?"

"More like flirting." He growled.

"Flirting? That doesn't sound like Xanxus at all. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"So Xanxus was this close to the woman holder her and looking down at her with a cheeky smile like this." Lambo was looking down at the swordsman smiling cheekily like a flirt as his arm wrapped around his waist since he was taller.

"Uh..." Flashing back at the meeting Xanxus was having with another family and the woman was seriously clinging to him and Xanxus was doing nothing about it but he didn't look at the woman seriously. Not the way Xanxus would hold onto him like this in bed teasing him. "No." He growls. A blush crept up feeling embarrassed.

"Then it can't be flirting. I've lived twenty years and not once had I heard about Xanxus ever cheating on you. He could have anyone but he chose you and only you to ever be beside him on his bed. The only man he could trust with his life as he slept." Hearing that Squalo began to feel his pride shatter and just want to run into Xanxus arms but he wasn't going to. He held his pride intact filled with cracks like a mirror.

"I- I see." He cursed mentally for stuttering again.

"Xanxus is very lucky to have you. Though, are you in love with him?"

Squalo's entire body from toe to ears were completely red. "VOOOOI! What are you talking about?"

"The truth is I've kissed many but none had ever gotten close to putting me in bed since Reborn is on my mind. Are you in love with him?"

"VOOOOI! Of course not! We're just fuck buddies and I can only be his fuck buddy and nobody else's!" No logic was in that sentence but Lambo went with the flow.

"Really, then how about a test. One kiss and tell me that you weren't thinking about Xanxus."

"There's noway I'm kissing a scum like you!"

"Then only Xanxus can kiss you because you-"

"VOOOI! I'll do it! One kiss right!" Squalo hated the whole mush 'I love you' shit. He wasn't owned dammit! He was only devoted to Xanxus as a right hand man! Not a real lover! Just a fuck buddy! His only fuck buddy! But doesn't that mean they are exclusive like lovers! Argh! This love shit is confusing!

Lambo smirks and kiss the silver strands of hair knowing Xanxus had finally came watching what was happening. "Yes, one kiss." He let the silver strands fall like streams of stars and then looks down at Squalo glaring at him. The glare softens a bit as Lambo places a gentle hand below his jaw and kisses him.

Xanxus from afar was watching in rage trying to bottle it up into one explosion. The rest of the Varia wisely ran away. Squalo in the meanwhile was kissing Lambo and tried desperately not to think of Xanxus but the kiss was too gentle and loving. It wasn't rough and wanting like Xanxus.

Lambo treated him like a precious jewel as he lightly kisses him and Squalo will admit that it was nice but then it wasn't Xanxus. Thinking back and thinking about the rare moments they had, especially on bed. He closed his eyes reminiscing the time they just lied on bed together and Xanxus was staring down at him after a passionate love making.

"Hey Squalo."

"Hmmm." He hummed tiredly.

"..." Xanxus was just staring down and then leaned down kissing him much more gently than the middle of rough sex. "Nothing trash. Go to sleep."

Squalo opens his eyes and leans away from the kiss. It felt nice but it meant nothing. Squalo felt absolutely **_nothing_**.

Lambo knew well by the rare wistful look in Squalo eyes. For a second, Squalo looked like a lovesick angel which was very rare. Lucky him.

"YOU FUCKING TRASH!" Lambo jumps in cue before Xanxus used full force that could've absolutely killed him to ashes.

Squalo looks at the direction the flame came from and sees Xanxus charging toward him. For a greeting, it was a smash at the head and a "YOU COCK SUCKING WHORE!"

Now the swordsman had some rethinking to do. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A COCK SUCKING WHORE?"

"YOU! YOU WASTE OF TRASH!"

"ME! YOU'RE THE ONE GETTING ALL CHUMMY WITH THE FAMILIGIA'S DAUGHTER!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Xanxus knocked Squalo down to the ground straddling him and holding down his wrist.

"I OBVIOUSLY MEAN NOTHING TO YOU THEN JUST SOME WHORE! WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE IF I'M THERE OR NOT! YOU CAN JUST HAVE ANYONE. I.." He forced the words out but didn't dare look at him. "I don't want to wait anymore when I'll just be thrown away!"

Hearing the confession, Xanxus growls turning Squalo around, taking off the pants and then shoving himself deep inside the unprepared silver haired man. He pulls Squalo against his body sucking at him neck as he thrusts in deeply not giving a crap if they were outside.

"You are a serious retard, you hear me. The biggest retard I ever met. You think I didn't know who was the one who always came back for me. The only one who ever really cared to begin with. Squalo, no fucking plain woman would ever satisfy me. I only deserve the best." The silent confession hit Squalo to the core and openly let himself be fucked without mercy.

Let the sinful hands and lips roam his body. He screamed not caring that he was scaring or waking anyone up. Right now, he was given a whole new level of pleasure trembling his body. "Xanxus! Deeper! Deeper!" He cried wanting his boss to completely own him. To reach the deepest depths within him no one else could.

The next day, the Varia went home and Xanxus was still fucking Squalo for missing for nearly a weak and as punishment for going to Tsuna's home. Barely complaining since he wanted it just as much.

Twenty year old Lambo was still stuck in twenty years of the past. He didn't meet with past Tsuna and the others since he considered this his holiday. But then holidays had to end. He poofed back into the future inside room that happens there is the whole mafia family in the middle of a party.

"VOOOI! The annoying shit is finally gone!" Squalo was relieved.

"Yeah, and for some reason i remember a man touching someone's property." Xanxus took out his guns.

Uncursed Reborn came between them. "Let's not start any unsettling business. I'll take care of him."

"I doubt it'll hurt."

"Oh, trust me, Xanxus. It will." Lambo paled knowing exactly what Reborn is capable of but still loved him afterwards. It's a cruel world.

Then end


End file.
